Ma princesse
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrite en 2005 : Normalement c'est une réponse au défi de Jermenes sur : Voilà, moi j'aimerais beaucoup voir une fic où il y aurait une belle histoire d'amour entre la princesse saori et seiyar.
1. Chapter 1

Après avoir lu la fin du manga, j'étais triste de voir Seiya mourir pour sa princesse… Snif ! Bon assez pleuré ! Mon histoire est en quelque sorte une suite du dernier livre volume 28 donc :

- ça se passe après la bataille contre Hadès

- Le dieu de la résurrection a accordé de faire revenir à la vie tous les chevaliers morts à la demande d'Athéna

- Il n'y a plus de guerre, juste la paix

- Le port des masques pour les femmes chevaliers a été supprimé

Chapitre 1 : Une même pensée… 

C'était une journée ensoleillée. Une jeune femme était assise sur la terrasse de sa résidence. Elle ne souriait pas et elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Mais à qui pouvait-elle bien penser pour qu'elle perde son joli sourire enfantin ? Son cœur se serrait douloureusement chaque fois qu'elle songeait à cet être. Cette personne qui risquait sa vie à maintes reprises pour sauver la sienne… Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis sa résurrection et elle s'ennuyait de lui. Tatsumi était, au contraire, bien heureux de ne plus supporter ce sale prétentieux sans se rendre compte de l'état malheureux de la princesse. Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme était à son appartement au bord de mer. Il vivait depuis son retour à la vie avec sa grande sœur Seika. Il était heureux avec elle, mais il sentit un grand vide en lui depuis quelques temps. Il ne souriait pas, lui non plus. Et pourtant, il se forçait pour cacher ses angoisses à Seika. Cette dernière n'était pas dupe, mais elle faisait comme si rien n'était.

Seika : Seiya… A qui penses-tu en ce moment ? Tu ne dis plus rien ces derniers temps. Tu es triste comme si on t'avait arraché la personne chère à ton cœur…

Seika n'en pouvait plus de voir son petit frère dans cet état. Elle voulait le voir heureux. Elle décida alors de lui parler franchement. Elle alla le voir sur la plage…

Seika s'assit à ses côtés : Seiya ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? N'es-tu pas heureux ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

Seiya soupira : Excuse-moi, Seika… Je suis heureux, mais…

Seika sourit : Vas-y, ne te referme pas.

Seiya lâcha : Si je te le dis, tu vas te moquer de moi !

Seika : Mais non.

Seiya : … Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais il me manque quelque chose…

Seika sourit : A quoi ou plutôt à qui penses-tu ?

Seiya rougit : … A quelqu'un…

Seika : Allez dis-le-moi ! Qui est l'heureuse élue de ton cœur ?

Seiya avait les joues en feu, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de « ça » avec sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux au début. Il ne la supportait pas depuis son enfance, mais au fil des années de combat, il s'était attaché à cette personne qu'il n'hésitait pas une seconde de lui sauver la vie. Il ne connaissait pas le sentiment qui lui faisait resserrer son cœur si douloureusement, mais il était sûr d'une seule chose : Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il avait envie de la revoir.

Seiya : C'est compliqué…

Seika : Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Dire un nom n'est pas si difficile !

Seiya : … Saori Kido… C'est la princesse Athéna. Chaque fois qu'elle était en danger, je n'hésitais pas la secourir.

Seika : Seiya… Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir ?

Seiya soupira : Elle a sans doute fait sa vie maintenant…

Seika : Oh, je comprends… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle a fait sa vie… Seiya, le seul moyen pour savoir si elle a fait sa vie ou non, va la voir.

Seiya s'écria : Tu plaisantes ?! Y a Tatsumi, son majordome !

Seika : Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Seiya était exaspéré : Il est trop collant ! La princesse ne peut jamais sortir sans lui où elle soit !

Seika indignée : Mais enfin, Seiya ! Tu as sauvé la vie d'Athéna plusieurs fois et ce majordome n'a pas confiance en toi ?!

Seiya était renfrogné : Non. Tu me manques, Saori…

Seika : Et cette princesse ne te manque pas ?

Ahuri, le jeune homme fixa sa grande sœur qui souriait. Comment avait-elle su ?!

Seiya soupira : Elle me manque…

Seika ne disait rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère se morfondre comme ça. Sa décision était prise, elle irait voir la princesse pour lui ! A la résidence Kido, Saori ne savait plus quoi faire. Faire de l'équitation ne lui disait plus rien puisqu'elle avait quelque peu perdu sa joie de vivre. Tatsumi vint la voir pour lui apporter du thé…

Tatsumi : Mademoiselle, votre thé.

Saori dit fermement : Laisse-moi seule, Tatsumi !

Tatsumi était résigné : Bien mademoiselle.

Le majordome s'en alla, la tête basse. Il ne comprenait pas à son attitude car il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Il se demandait à qui pouvait-elle penser…

Tatsumi : Elle est bizarre ces derniers temps… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade…

Saori ne touchait même pas à sa tasse de thé. Elle n'en voulait pas d'ailleurs. Elle soupira d'exaspération.

Saori : Oh Seiya… Tu me manques tant !

La princesse devait se rendre au sanctuaire cet après-midi. Elle aurait tant aimé que Seiya l'accompagne ! Mais elle devait se contenter de Tatsumi… Elle soupira d'agacement.

Saori : Si tu étais là, Seiya… ça m'aurait été moins ennuyeux…

Quant aux autres chevaliers, ils vivaient tous en paix. Shun était à l'île d'Andromède avec June, Ikki à l'île de la mort, Hyoga en Sibérie et Shiryu en Chine avec Shunreï. Quant à Shina, elle n'avait toujours pas renoncé à Seiya. Elle alla le voir chez lui. Marine, elle, partageait sa vie avec Aiolia, le chevalier d'or du lion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Deux cœurs qui s'aiment… 

Saori s'en alla avec Tatsumi au sanctuaire en début d'après-midi. La princesse rendit visite à chaque chevalier d'or. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison du lion, Aiolia remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fit comprendre à Marine d'éloigner Tatsumi pendant un temps. La jeune femme prit le majordome et s'en alla avec lui. Saori ne comprit pas très bien…

Aiolia était inquiet : Princesse ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Saori surprise : Mais comment… ?

Aiolia sourit : Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Vous n'avez pas le même sourire, princesse.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots tandis que le chevalier d'or du lion lui caressait les cheveux. Aucun chevalier n'aimait la voir ainsi.

Aiolia : Princesse ?

Saori : Excuse-moi.

Aiolia : Dites-moi ce qui se passe ?

Saori : … Il me manque !

Aiolia resta interdit : De qui parlez-vous ?

Saori : … Seiya…

Aiolia était ahuri : Sei… ?! Vous êtes… ?!

Saori : Aiolia, je ne peux rien faire ! L'amour ne se commande pas !

Aiolia : Je comprends, princesse. Et Tatsumi ne vous laisse pas aller où vous voulez…

Saori : Exact.

Aiolia : Tout ira bien, princesse.

Saori : Oui. Merci Aiolia.

La princesse continua sa visite avec Tatsumi. Pendant ce temps, Shina rendit visite à Seiya. Ce dernier n'était pas très content, mais il ne pouvait pas la chasser avec impolitesse.

Seiya était très agacé : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shina ?

Shina : Je voudrais savoir quels sont tes sentiments envers moi.

Seiya : Tu perds ton temps, Shina. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à t'aimer !

Shina : Pourquoi ?

Seiya : T'es bête ou quoi ? Mon cœur appartient à une autre !

Shina : Qui ? **QUI ?!**

Seiya : Qu'importe !

Shina : Non ! Tu ne peux pas aimer une autre !

Seiya : L'amour ne se commande pas !

Shina : C'est cette Saori ? C'est une pute !

Seiya la gifla sans attendre. Il était furieux et il n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal de celle dont il était tombé amoureux.

Seiya : Je t'interdis de traiter la princesse Saori ainsi ! Va-t-en Shina ! Et si tu touches un seul cheveu de la princesse, tu le regretteras !

La jeune femme quitta Seiya en pleurant. Elle avait perdu à jamais celui qu'elle aimait. Au sanctuaire, Saori avait terminé sa visite et elle redescendit pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à Seiya. En arrivant à sa résidence, Saori vit Shina en pleurs. La princesse l'installa sur sa terrasse et lui passa un mouchoir.

Saori : Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Shina ?

Shina : Seiya… Il ne m'aime pas !

Saori : Ah…

Shina : Il en aime une autre !

La princesse eut le cœur brisé… Elle pensait que Seiya s'était marié. Shina regarda Saori pour savoir ses sentiments envers le jeune homme, mais elle ne décela rien. Athéna cachait ses sentiments derrière une façade froide.

Shina : il m'a dit que l'amour ne se commende pas.

Saori : Mais c'est la même phrase que j'ai dit à Aiolia ?! Serait-il possible qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde ?!C'est la vérité. Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à t'épouser s'il en aime une autre.

Blessée, Shina quitta la princesse. Cette dernière pensait à Seiya. Au bord de la plage, le chevalier de Pégase espérait que Saori n'avait pas de petit ami. Il l'aimait. Toutes les fibres de son corps l'appelaient.

Seiya : Oh Saori… J'ai tant envie d'être avec toi !!!!

Cette pensée était aussi celle de Saori. Quant à Seika, elle prit la décision d'aller voir la princesse sans rien dire à son petit frère. Elle voulait le voir heureux, pas comme il était jusqu'à maintenant. Le lendemain matin, Seika partit à la résidence de Saori alors que son frère était en train de dormir. Pendant ce temps, Aiolia se réveilla lui aussi en même temps que Marine.

Aiolia : Marine, je vais rendre visite à Seiya.

Marine : Ok chéri.

Aiolia : A plus tard ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de partir. Il arriva à la maison de Seiya. Quant à Seika, elle arriva à la résidence de la princesse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Doutes dissipés**_

Seika sonna à la porte de la résidence des Kido. Tatsumi ouvrit la porte et vit la jeune femme. Il ne voulut même pas la laisser voir la princesse sans y être invitée…

Tatsumi : Mademoiselle Kido n'est pas là.

Seika : Vous mentez ! Vous n'êtes pas son père !

Tatsumi : Je vous répète que Mademoiselle ne reçoit pas des inconnues !

Seika : Je ne suis pas une inconnue ! Seika, la sœur de Seiya !

Tatsumi : Maudit sois-tu, Chevalier de Pégase ! Je suis désolé, mais Mademoiselle ne pense plus à lui !

Seika : Vous mentez ! J'exige de voir la princesse !

Tatsumi : NON !

Voix : Qu'est-ce que ce boucan de si bon matin, Tatsumi ?

Tatsumi : Rien du tout, mademoiselle…

Seika : Vous mentez ! Mademoiselle ! Je suis Seika, la sœur de Seiya !

Le cœur bondit dans la poitrine de Saori. Seiya ! Comme elle l'aimait ! Saori repoussa Tatsumi puis elle prit le bras de Seika pour l'amener loin des oreilles indiscrètes de son insupportable garde du corps.

Saori : Comment va-t-il ?

Seika : Perdu dans ses pensées. Mademoiselle, il pense à vous ! Je ne peux vous mentir sur ces choses-là ! Il ne peut venir vous voir à cause de votre majordome…

Saori : Oh ! Lui manque-je tant ?

Seika : Oui, mademoiselle ! Il a tant envie de vous voir.

Saori : Oh Seiya… Il n'est donc pas marié ?

Seika : Non. Il vous est fidèle.

Saori : Oh merci ! Merci Seika ! Vous m'enlevez le doute ! Shina était passée hier et elle m'avait dit que Seiya aimait une autre…

Seika : Je vous comprends. Je vous en prie, arrangez-vous pour vous voir. Je suis prête à vous aider pour empêcher votre majordome vous ennuyer tous les deux.

Saori : Merci Seika. J'irai le voir cet après-midi.

Seika : Je vais le prévenir.

Saori : Oui.

Ravie d'avoir pu parler à la princesse Saori, Seika retourna chez Seiya. Ce dernier reçut la visite d' Aiolia, le chevalier d'or du lion.

Seiya était surpris : Aiolia ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Aiolia : Te parler de la princesse.

Seiya : Oh ! Comment va-t-elle ?

Aiolia : Elle va bien, mais elle aimerait tant te voir…

Seiya soupira : Moi aussi…

Aiolia : Je ne vois pas pourquoi Tatsumi te déteste tant pour t'empêcher de venir voir la princesse.

Seiya : Oh ça, c'est à cause du passé… J'étais un enfant désobéissant…

Aiolia rit : Oh c'est pour ça ? Je pense plutôt que Tatsumi est très collant ! La princesse s'ennuie de toi. Elle n'est pas mariée.

Seiya était soulagé de savoir que Saori n'avait pas de petit ami parce qu'il voulait être celui-ci. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute entre eux. Le plus dur était de semer Tatsumi pour qu'il ne les suive pas tout à bout de champs. Seiya avait envie de passer de très bons moments avec elle et surtout lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Quant à Aiolia, il rentra chez lui rejoindre Marine. Seika rentra à la maison et annonça à son frère que la princesse Saori allait lui rendre visite l'après-midi. Seiya n'en revenait pas et il était si heureux qu'il oublia complètement de remercier sa sœur pour se préparer. Il devait prendre une bonne douche puis de mettre des vêtements propres. Seika souriait et elle priait pour que le bonheur dure assez longtemps pour ces deux personnes. A la résidence des Kido, Saori se préparait pour aller voir Seiya sans son collant Tatsumi. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas la bonne humeur de sa princesse et il voulut en savoir plus en insistant sans cesse. Saori refusa de céder.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**_

Saori dut attendre que Tatsumi fasse sa sieste pour quitter la maison. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'emmener avec elle pour rendre visite à Seiya et elle ne voulait pas non plus rentrer tôt ce soir-là. Elle aimait le chevalier de pégase et elle voulait passer du bon temps avec lui. Seika lui avait surtout assurée qu'elle ne serait pas là quand elle viendrait. Quand elle vit que son collant garde du corps s'était endormi, la princesse s'en alla sans bruit de sa demeure et alla directement à l'appartement de Seiya. Elle sonna à la porte et le jeune chevalier la lui ouvrit.

Seiya : Saori…

Saori : Seiya…

Seiya : Entre.

Saori entra dans l'appartement de celui qu'elle aimait. Seiya lui demanda alors si elle voulait boire quelque chose…

Saori : Non merci, Seiya. Pas maintenant. Et si on allait plutôt sur la plage ?

Seiya : D'accord.

La princesse et le chevalier allèrent sur la plage et commençaient à s'amuser comme des enfants. Ils allaient aussi dans l'eau tous habillés pour s'amuser à s'asperger. Ils éclataient de rire. Pendant ce temps, Tatsumi se réveilla vers les 15 heures et se rendit compte que la princesse n'était plus à la maison. Il voulut appeler Seiya, le chevalier de pégase pour l'avertir, mais il renonça à cette idée à cause de son antipathie envers lui. Il fit alors appel aux chevaliers d'or. Ces derniers étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait et firent semblant de chercher la princesse. Ils firent exprès d'enfermer ou plutôt de ligoter Tatsumi afin de l'empêcher de partir à la recherche de Saori. Les chevaliers d'or éclatèrent de rire tandis que Tatsumi ne cessait de vociférer incorrectement.

Seiya et Saori s'étaient arrêté de jouer et étaient assis sur la plage. Ils se faisaient sécher leurs vêtements.

Saori : Seiya… Tu m'as tant manqué…

Seiya : Moi aussi princesse…

Saori : Oh Seiya !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son cher chevalier qui la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment…

Seiya : Princesse…

Saori : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plait… Juste Saori puisqu'on est que tous les deux.

Seiya : D'accord Saori. Tu restes pour ce soir ?

Saori : Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter…

Seiya sourit : Et ton garde de corps collant ?

Saori rit : Tant pis pour lui ! Je suis certaine que les chevaliers d'or s'en sont occupé de lui.

Seiya : Saori… ça fait longtemps que je voulais te dire…

Saori : Quoi ?

Seiya : Je t'aime Saori. Tu es ma princesse.

Saori émue : Oh Seiya… Je t'aime aussi ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi depuis la fin de la bataille contre Hadès…

Seiya : Moi non plus.

Seiya recula un peu la tête pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Saori ne lâcha pas son chevalier des yeux puis elle se pencha vers lui. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Seiya qui répondit à son baiser avec passion. En fin d'après-midi, Seiya et Saori rentrait chez le chevalier pour prendre une douche l'un après l'autre. Seiya prépara à manger pendant que Saori prenait sa douche. Quand elle eut fini, Seiya la remplaça. Saori s'assit sur le canapé en attendant. Seiya venait de terminer sa douche et il alla apporter ce qu'il avait préparé pour manger. Ils dégustèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien et riaient aux éclats. Mais cela ne leur suffisait pas, Ils avaient perdu trop de temps depuis la fin de la bataille contre Hadès après la résurrection de tous ceux qui étaient morts.

Saori se jeta dans les bras de Seiya qui la serra très fort. Puis Seiya la repoussa légèrement tout en la tenant dans ses bras et pencha sa tête vers elle. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Saori se laissait faire puis son envie de l'embrasser prit le dessus. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres ce qui permit à Seiya d'approfondir le baiser en passant sa langue dans sa bouche pour rejoindre celle de Saori. La princesse lui rendit le baiser avec tout son amour. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amour pressant son corps contre le sien. Le souffle court, Seiya mit fin à ce baiser si torride sans lâcher Saori. Les deux personnes se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir s'en détacher…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Envie de toi**_

Saori : Oh Seiya… J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Seiya : Maintenant ?

Saori : Oui ! J'ai trop attendu ce moment !

Seiya : Moi aussi Saori.

Le chevalier de pégase emmena sa princesse dans sa chambre. Il commença à déboutonner la robe de Saori avec lenteur. Il se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres puis il descendit vers son cou tout en finissant de déboutonner la robe et de l'ôter la laissant en sous vêtement. Sa bouche embrassa la moindre parcelle du corps de Saori avant de se redresser. La princesse enleva le t-shirt de son amant qui se laissa faire. Elle se pencha sur le torse de son amour et se mit à l'embrasser passant en même temps ses mains jusqu'à qu'elle rencontra le pantalon tandis que le chevalier gémissait de plaisir. Seiya redressa sa princesse avant qu'elle ne s'attaqua à son pantalon puis doucement il glissa ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à l'attache du soutien gorge d'Athéna qu'il défit avec succès. Il l'ôta complètement laissant une Saori anxieuse et allongée sur le lit. Il se pencha vers ses lèvres qu'il embrassa tandis qu'il passa ses mains sur la poitrine galbée de sa princesse. Lorsqu'il descendit vers son cou, il caressa des pouces les petits bouts roses des seins qui ne tardèrent pas à durcir. Quand il posa ses lèvres sur un mamelon de Saori, la princesse se mit à gémir de plaisir. Seiya prit l'autre mamelon dans sa bouche tandis qu'il titilla celui qu'il venait d'abandonner de son pouce. Saori crispait ses doigts dans les draps car le désir était trop fort pour elle. Seiya s'écarta de Saori pour la regarder dans ses yeux. Les mains du chevalier descendirent vers la culotte qu'il ôta immédiatement. Saori avait peur mais elle avait confiance en son amour. Elle se retrouva complètement nue devant Seiya qui avait encore son pantalon. La situation était étrangement intimidant pour Saori mais il était bel et bien trop tard pour faire machine en arrière. Seiya ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes mais il garda encore son pantalon. Peu après, il se pencha vers Saori et l'embrassa pour la rassurer puis il descendit sa bouche tout le long du corps de Saori, qui était allongée, jusqu'aux cuisses qu'il écarta lentement. Maintenant les jambes de Saori écartées, il pencha sa tête vers le secret de sa féminité. Saori avait peur même quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Seiya sur sa féminité. Le chevalier passa la langue dans le secret de la féminité de la princesse et lui fit l'amour tandis que Saori gémissait et criait son plaisir. Seiya remonta vers les lèvres de Saori et l'embrassa. Il glissa une main entre les jambes de Saori et introduisit un doigt dans son vagin qu'il se mit à la caresser avant de glisser un second puis un troisième. Saori cambrait à chaque pénétration, criant son plaisir. Un peu plus tard, Seiya retira ses doigts de l'antre chaud de Saori et se redressa. La princesse se redressa sur le lit sans comprendre de la réaction étrange de son amour. Comprenant l'incompréhension de celle qu'il aime, Seiya prit les mains de Saori et les porta vers son pantalon…

Seiya : C'est à toi de me rendre la même torture…

Saori rougit furieusement mais elle fit ce que demande son amour. Athéna commença à déboutonner la braguette du pantalon de son chevalier et tira sur la fermeture éclair mais elle eut un instant d'hésitation en voyant et en sentant la bosse qui tendait les vêtements de son amour au niveau de son entrejambe. Se ressaisissant, ses mains reprirent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Saori tira sur le pantalon de Seiya qui descendit le long de ses jambes et le laissa en boxer. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à son amour qui lui sourit pour l'inciter à continuer. Encouragée, la princesse posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches pour faire descendre le boxer libérant ainsi le membre durci de Seiya. Maintenant tous les deux se retrouvèrent tout nus. Saori hésita encore un peu tandis que Seiya prit la main d'Athéna pour la poser sur son ventre et lâcha sa main…

Seiya : N'aie pas peur… Vas-y !

Saori obéit car elle glissa sa main vers l'entrejambe de Seiya qui poussa un gémissement. Grisée par un sentiment de puissance, Saori referma les doigts autour de son membre, émerveillée de le découvrir dur et velouté. Elle était émerveillée de découvrir la force du membre de Seiya. Elle se mit alors à le caresser avec hésitation puis, sentant que Seiya n'était pas insensible à son toucher, avec plus d'assurance. Il palpitait sous sa main. Saori glissa ses doigts le long de sa hampe jusqu'au gland qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de titiller ce qui arracha un gémissement à Seiya. Ce dernier repoussa la main de sa princesse de son sexe puis il monta sur le lit pour s'asseoir à califourchon au dessus de Saori qui se retrouva coincée entre ses cuisses. Seiya reprit la main de Saori et la reposa sur son sexe. Athéna recommença à caresser le membre dressé et se mit de nouveau à titiller le gland tandis que Seiya gémit. Comme il se soulevait sur les genoux, elle l'attira vers elle pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

Seiya s'écria en cambrant : Saori…

Saori rendit à Seiya la même torture qu'elle avait eu. Seiya, qui sentait qu'il allait exploser, arrêta tout de suite sa princesse qui relâcha le membre de son amour pour reprendre son souffle. Seiya allongea Saori sur le lit tout en se glissant dans les draps pour se reposer un moment car il ne voulait surtout pas aller trop vite avec elle. Un peu plus tard, Saori perdait un peu sa patience et se mit à titiller le sexe de Seiya qui poussa un gémissement. Jugeant qu'il avait été suffisamment torturé, Seiya s'allongea le long du corps de la princesse. Contre son ventre, le sexe érigé du jeune homme se durcit encore et elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, emportée par un tourbillon tumultueux. Seiya poussa un grondement de fauve en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Saori qu'il se mit à les caresser de nouveau. Un peu plus tard, il se redressa pour regarder sa future femme dans ses yeux afin d'être sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Alors il écarta les jambes de Saori et s'y positionna, son membre non protégé frôlait les poils doux protégeant sa féminité. Il commença à la pénétrer avec lenteur, les sensations d'excitation disparurent remplacées par une douleur lancinante pour la princesse, jusqu'à qu'il sente l'hymen et il s'immobilisa pour permettre à Saori de s'habituer au début de sa présence en elle. Seiya se retira et avant qu'elle eut le temps de protester, il la pénétra d'un profond coup de reins. Saori poussa un cri aigu, tandis que le plaisir s'évanouissait d'un coup pour céder la place à une douleur lancinante. Le sexe de Seiyaô était gros, bien membré et surtout long. Frénétiquement, elle tenta de se dégager mais Seiya pesait de tout son poids. Saori pleurait tandis que son amour resta en elle sans bouger, l'embrassant et murmurant des mots doux. Puis il lui releva les jambes autour de ses hanches afin de mieux se mouvoir en elle. Il entama alors un lent va et vient voluptueux qu'il fit monter son plaisir. Bientôt elle se mit à gémir sans retenue. Prenant appui sur ses mains pour s'enfoncer plus loin en elle, il imprima un rythme frénétique à ses coups de reins avec tout l'ardeur d'un désir trop longtemps retenu. Juste comme la jouissance la submergeait, il sentit exploser son propre plaisir en gémissant. Il était trop tard pour se retirer, sa semence jaillissait déjà. Saori criait son nom. Seiya s'effondra sur la princesse avec un grognement satisfait. Incapable de mettre un terme à la béatitude qu'il venait de connaître, il resta en elle.

Depuis ce jour, Saori et Seiya avaient trouvé leur bonheur en vivant tous les deux dans la résidence Kido en dépit de Tatsumi qui était résigné d'accepter la présence du chevalier pégase.

Fin

3


End file.
